


Dashing And Dancing

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas party smut, F/M, Winter smut, christmas porn, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes to her friend's Christmas party and meets a long lost friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing And Dancing

“Great party, Chrissy!” I shouted over the loud Christmas music blaring on through the speakers. Everybody I saw was having fun, and the drinks hadn’t even come out yet. Chrissy was going to make her famous Candy Cane shots, which were overwhelmingly minty, but which none of us could resist. The last year that I’d had one, I’d nearly gotten up the courage to kiss Tom under the mistletoe.

Tom. Tonight, he hadn’t shown up, and we were all wondering if he would. After he’d gotten famous, we started to hear from him less and less. It wasn’t that he was ignoring us, he was just extremely busy between filming, and his fans, and interviews. I missed him though. We’d been friends for most of our lives, and I felt his absence keenly at moments like this party. The party raged around me for a while longer before I slipped out onto the balcony. I debated for a moment, but eventually pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Tom saying, “Merry Christmas. The party isn’t the same without you.” Just as I pressed ‘send,’ a loud cheer went up from the crowd inside. The drinks must have come out. I sighed and leaned on the balcony railing. My phone buzzed in my hand with a reply from Tom. I hadn’t expected one.

‘Turn around,’ the message read. I did as the text said, and felt my eyes widen in shock.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Tom said as he smiled brightly at me.

“Tom?” I asked, not quite believing my eyes. His hair was a curly ginger color, and I couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel if I ran my fingers through it. I closed the distance between us and threw my arms around him. “I didn’t think you were coming! Merry Christmas, Tom!”

“Ehehehe! After missing it last year, I couldn’t miss it again. I couldn’t spend another Christmas without you. After all, you’re my best friend,” he said as he hugged me. My heart sank a little at his words. If a best friend was all he thought of me as, then I had no chance of anything more. When the hug finally broke, I took Tom’s hand and led him out onto Chrissy’s library.

“I know you probably want to talk to everybody else, but I want you to myself for just a few minutes,” I said as we reached the solitude of the library. “How was filming?”

“It was great, darling. I made a lot of new friends, and I…I realized that…” Tom trailed off. “But none of that matters. I’m with you now, and I’m happy. How’ve you been, sweetheart? I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve been alright, Tom,” I said with a smile as we sat next to each other on the sofa in the corner.

“Any men finally catch your eye?” He asked with a wink.

“Only the one I told you about before,” I said as I recalled the day I’d told him I had feelings for a man. I never did tell him that it was him, though.

“How’s that going, by the way?” Tom asked as he leaned closer to me.

“About the same as before if I’m honest. He’s here tonight, though,” I said as I felt a blush color my cheeks. I was taking a risk by telling him that. Tom’s smile faltered a bit, and his eyes looked a little sad. I was probably imagining it. “He still doesn’t know I care.”

“Darling, what you should do is have a couple of candy cane shots, get that liquid courage in you, and tell him how you feel. If he’s horrified, you can claim you’ve had one too many shots. If not, you make out with him and go home with a new boyfriend. He’d be your first, right?”

“Yeah, he would,” I confirmed as I took a glance at Tom’s eyes. I was always too afraid to lock eyes with him for too long, lest he see my feelings for him. I’d loved him for years, so I’d never had a boyfriend. No other man ever measured up. A knock came at the door, and Chrissy came in with a tray of four shots.

“I thought you two might like some shots before they’re all gone,” she said as she unloaded them onto the coffee table before us. “Now, (y/n), don’t keep Tom captive for too long.”

“Oh, I’ve been her captive since we were pirates in the park as kids,” Tom said as he reached for two of the shots and offered me one. I took it gratefully as Chrissy exited, and we both drank them in one go. We both coughed a bit at the burn, and started giggling. “Oh, hell! It’s been so long since I’ve had one of those.”

We both grabbed the second shots and drank them in one go as well. I could feel my fear ebbing away as the alcohol soaked into me.

“Tom? I’m going to take your advice. I am,” I said as I set my shot glass down. I turned to him and watched him do the same. I took a deep breath then spoke. “Tom, I care about you.”

“Aww, I care about you too, darling.”

“No, you don’t get it. It’s you. You’re the guy I’ve had feelings for all these years,” I said as my heart fluttered in my chest. Tom looked at me with wide eyes. “Is…Is this the bit where I pretend I’ve had one shot too many?”

“No, darling. Heavens no!” Tom exclaimed as he cupped my cheeks with his palms. “Are you serious? It’s me?”

“Yes,” I whispered and tom threw his arms around me laughing happily.

“I thought you could never return my affections! Oh, darling, you’ve no idea how happy I am,” tom said as he kissed my temple. “I love you, (y/n). I have for years. I actually cried when you and I got off of Skype last Christmas because I missed you.”

“I love you too,” I breathed against his neck. “I missed you so much, Tom.”

He leaned back just a bit and pressed his lips against mine in our first kiss. My eyelids fluttered shut, and my hands grasped at his sweater. Soon, I was straddling his hips as we kissed each other heatedly. This had been a long time in the making, and we weren’t wasting a single moment. I could feel his hard length pressing against me and moaned as I started grinding against his lap.

“Fuck, darling, I need you. I’ve wanted you for so long. Can I make love to you?” Tom asked as his hands grasped desperately at my ass.

“Yes! God, yes! Please, Tom,” I begged wantonly. Tom reached his hands up to the top of the back of my dress and started drawing the zipper down. “Fuck me, Tom. Make me yours.”

I stood and allowed my dress to slip to the floor in a puddle of silky fabric, prompting Tom to moan aloud.

“Come here, love,” Tom said as he reached up and unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled out his hard length. I moved forward, again and straddled his hips again. As I kissed him again, the door to the library opened, and Tom pulled me close in an attempt to shield my scantily-clad body.

“Tom, man, I—“ A male voice broke off when he saw me in Tom’s arms. The guy murmured a quick ‘sorry’ and exited the room.

“Maybe we should…I mean, are you alright with people knowing that we’re…?” Tom asked trailing off. I reached down and tore my panties in half.

“Tom, I’m an exhibitionist. I want them all to know what you do to me,” I whispered as I kissed down his neck. I felt myself start to drip on his cock, and I began rubbing against him, allowing my slick folds to glided along his length.

“Fuck,” Tom breathed before shifting and allowing his cock to slip inside me. “Shit, are you on the pill?”

“Yes,” I answered before lifting up then thrusting back down until he was in me to the hilt.

“This is going to be quick and dirty. I’m sorry,” Tom said as he started thrusting up into my wet heat. “I’ve wanted you so much for so long that I just can’t hold back anymore.”

“I’d be disappointed if you held back,” I said through a moan as I started riding him hard and fast. Loud squelches and slaps of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, and Tom reached up to unclasp my bra. Failing with a curse, Tom tore the small connective strip of fabric that held the two cups together, and my breasts bounced free.

“Look at those,” Tom growled before taking a sensitive bud into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. “Mmm, fucking hell, baby.”

“Tom!” I cried out as I felt myself starting to flutter around him. “Fuck, I’m close already!”

“Are you? Oh you’re such a good little slut for me,” he said and I moaned loudly. “Oh, do you like that? Do you like it when I treat you like the dirty whore you are?”

“Yes,” I breathed, and he reached up to grasp at my hair and tug my head back. Tom started thrusting up into me harder and faster, growling and muttering filthy praises under his breath. “I’m…Tom, I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah? Are you? Good, come for me, slut. Show me how filthy you can be for my cock,” Tom ordered, and I fell apart in his arms. Shouting and calling his name in pleasure, I writhed on Tom’s cock in the throes of my orgasm. He cried out beneath me and his hips stuttered weakly as he came in my depths. “Fuck, baby! Oh, fuck!”

We fell limply together on the sofa and panted for air.

“Well…I should have given you the advice about the shots a long time ago,” Tom breathed against my shoulder and we both laughed quietly. “We should probably rejoin the party soon.”

“That’s true,” I said as I reluctantly got out of his arms. We both winced when he slipped out of my depths, then hurried to right our clothing, leaving behind my torn bra. I grabbed my ripped panties and walked over to Tom again. Slipping them into his pocket, I leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Be a good boy, and I’ll let you do that again in my bed tonight.”

With that, I sauntered out of the room, tossing a wink back at him in time to see him hurrying after me with a hungry look in his eyes.


End file.
